A Cup of Tea
by Balthier the Faggoteer
Summary: Lipstick and tea are all Aeris needs to spin her webs of deceit.


She sits there, in all her rouge coloured glory, like a porcelain doll that had been set just right by a caring owner. Brunette ringlets framed her head, emphasizing a secret smile that she has been painting onto her face for weeks now. _I know something you don't, Squall. _Everything she does is calculated down to the last blink of an eye. The way she slides a slender finger around her lipstick stained teacup to how she immodestly uncrosses her legs in a dress that should be buttoned down farther than it is --- Squall knows she wants something, because the lovely Aeris Gainsborough never takes down her religion-loving façade without a reason.

Oh, this isn't the first time Aeris has done this to Squall --- and other unfortunate souls that are to her liking --- but every time she does, her strategy is more precise, because she knows what she wants now. When Squall first met her, she was timid, almost weak, a description that would earn him a whipping on the spot if Aeris knew today. He certainly has no clear explanation as to how she ended up this way, and no theory as to the why of it.

Perhaps the sex had corrupted her mind, Squall wonders aloud, and he hears her forced tinkling laugh from across the table before he realizes what he's said. She responds with a cheery smile, asking who he's talking about, and if he would like another cup of tea. He lies, because Aeris knows who he's referring to all too well.

* * *

Today she's strolling through the market, denying any trace of Squall's existence beside her. The frowns are aimed towards him today, perhaps because of the miscalculation the day before, when Aeris had scurried through in her gaudy red plastic mini dress that she thought he loved. They probably thought her still as that innocent little girl that could do no wrong; it was Squall Leonhart, that street kid who had corrupted her beautiful little mind with such awful, _awful_ things. He leaned against a pole, watching her barter with a fat merchant who was obviously losing the battle, she would remember him sooner or later; he had all the time in the world.

_You were such a __good boy__ today! Why don't we do something fun tonight?_

He's never figured out what she considers fun, aside from treating him as her personal slave, and using anything in her reach to break over his head just to hear him scream. Although he must admit that he can almost see her matching angel wings and halo when she's forcing herself down on him with a grimace.

* * *

Lately Aeris has been talking about a man she met over tea. The poor man must be her latest conquest in her pursuit for God knows what. Her eyes are wild, as she tries to contain her excitement, her head bobbing quicker and quicker, until Squall is sure it will fall right off. Squall hasn't seen Aeris in this mood since the day she announced she was getting engaged to some bodybuilder named Zack Fair who coincidently committed suicide the day before their wedding. Perhaps the new guy will fare better.

She offers to set up a way to each of us to meet each other, because we could become _very_ good friends if she did. She flashes a smile with the proposal, and Squall realizes what she's up too. Squall's killed a few of her boys before, exactly as her orders dictated because she'd never do it herself. He declines, and she turns back into a quiet little girl.

* * *

Squall's mind screams that there's something wrong while he runs through the city, straight to _her_. Aeris has to be there, she must be there, sitting in her apartment sipping tea. Yeah, that's the only place she could be...! He runs haphazardly up the stairs, _oh god oh god oh god oh god,_ fumbles for his key she gave him, unlocks the door and...

Aeris' apartment is empty, and she's gone. He stands dumbstruck for a moment. _T__hat guy---!_ Before it dawns on him that he's free, free from everything she's created for him over the years.

Now what?

* * *

Aeris pours a cup of coffee for her lover, and a cup of tea for herself; her nails are a vile crimson colour today. She carries his cup to the table, setting it in front of him. When he looks up, he sees an odd expression on her face, and the addition of red lipstick, but thinks nothing of it. She goes to get her cup of tea, but the expression never leaves her face.

_I know something you don't, Cloud._


End file.
